More Than Friends
by caster1234
Summary: 50 one shots where Kim wonders if her and Jack are more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

*Kim*

I rushed to the Dojo nearly an hour late. "Sorry I am late guys but there was a sale at Dozy's Shoes and I got the cutes-" I stopped mid-sentence realize how quiet the room was. I scanned the room. Just Jerry and Milton? Where's Jack? His never late? Rudy was missing to but he was probably just in his office. I noticed how anxious everyone looked.

"What going on?" I asked.

"You explain," Jerry said to Milton.

"Jack's Granddad past away last night," Milton said. I wave of sadness rushed over me. I had never known the man. But Jack was always talking about him. Ohh poor Jack. I don't even know his Granddad and I am sad, how must he feel?

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Well, he came to the Dojo this morning and he was himself. But Rudy called him in to his office. Then a little while later Jack ran out of the Dojo," Explained Milton. I went and sat between the two boys.

"Who's Rudy talking to?" I asked hearing a noise coming from Rudy's office.

"Jack's mum. Rudy thought he might have gone home. But his mum said he hasn't. She is really worried," said Jerry.

Rudy stepped out of his office. The worry of Jack being missing made Rudy seem older. Rudy looked at me and a nodded my head, signalling I knew about Jack.

"We need to look for Jack," Rudy said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I am worried that the new Dojo in town will want Jack out of the completion tomorrow," said Rudy not meeting our eyes.

The new Dojo in town was the Red Tigers. We were having a huge competition with them tomorrow in there new Dojo. Jerry had heard that they only want to fight our Dojo, so there best fighter could fight Jack. But it wasn't just a competition for fun. The Red Tigers Dojo had to win this competition or the owner of the chain will shut them down.

"You think these guys will try to do what Kai did in China?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I just wanted to make sure. Rudy nodded his head.

"Let's split up," I said and with that everyone left the Dojo going in different ways. I headed towards the forest. Sometimes I and Jack would walk through the forest home instead of the Mall.

I had never walked through the forest on my own before. I pulled my cardigan around me tighter. I walked through the forest for about ten minutes, my feet catching on the tree roots, before I found Jack.

His head were in his hands and he was sat on a large broken branch. I didn't think he noticed I was there until I was sitting next to him. "Leave me alone, Kim," he said, he didn't even bother to look up. I placed my arm around his shoulders and he lent his head against my shoulder.

"I-I never even got the chance to…say good bye," Jack murmured. I felt something wet drip onto my shoulders and knew that Jack was crying.

"I am so sorry Jack," I said pulling him into a hug. He buried his head in my hair. I let Jack cry into my hair whilst I text Milton, Rudy and Jerry saying I was with Jack.

"They guys and your mum are really worried about you. Maybe, I should walk you home?" I said rubbing my hand across his back.

"Yer g-good idea," he said. I released him from my grip and sat face to face with him. I wiped away a tear that was falling from his eye with my thumb. His eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying for ages. I placed two of my fingers in the corners of Jack's lips and turned his frown into a smile. His Hazel eyes lit up for a second but when I let go of his lips they turned back into a frown.

"Let's get going before it gets dark," I said. Jack slipped his hand into mine. I had never held Jack's hand before, it was nice.

We walked handed in hand through the forest. Every few moments I noticed Jack's other hand would rise to his face and wipe away his tears. I knew we had nearly reached the end of the forest as more light began to filter through the trees. The bushes behinds I and Jack began to sway. Must just be the wind. Jack's grip on my hand tightened.

But before I could do anything I felt something hi my head. My vision started to blur. Pain in my head got so strong that I feel to my knees and slowly fell till I was lying on the forest floor.

"Someone looks like there has been crying. Mummy forgot your dummy Young Dragon?" taunted someone. I didn't recognise there voice but it was a man. Then the thing I heard to my horror was Jack cry out in pain.

*Kim*

I forced my eyes to open. I pushed myself up onto my elbows. My head hurt and felt fuzzy. I timidly touched my head, just a bruise. Jack! I had almost forgotten I was with him when we were attacked. I carefully got to my feet. The ground swayed underneath me but the need to see if Jack was okay forced me to walk around.

I found him, a few metres away from where I was lying. He was still unconscious. I knelt down besides his head. He had a deep cut running from the top of his eye to his hair line. It was bleeding, seeding a waterfall of blood down one side of his face. I pulled my cardigan sleeve over my hand and began to wipe away some of the blood.

His hazel eyes began to flutter open. He slowly grabbed the arm that was mopping up his blood and pulled it back from his face. His eyes looked at me questionably. "Your heads bleeding," I told him.

"Oh. I thought you were hurt," he said weakly. He pushed himself up on one of his elbows.

"Here let me help you up," I said brushing the dirty of my knees. I took hold of one of his hands and gestured for him to give me his other hand. He seemed reluctant to give it to me.

"Jack is there something wrong with your hand?" I asked, nervous about the answer.

"No," he said, quickly giving me his hand. I yanked him up. I saw him bite his lip but that didn't stop him crying out in pain.

"Jack? There is something wrong with your hand isn't there?" I asked again putting more pressure on him to tell the truth.

"It nothing. Just bruised," he said. I felt like arguing with him but he had been through a lot today. Jack struggled to walk I could tell his world was swaying out of control. I slipped my arm around his waist and he didn't seem to mind.

"Rudy was right about the Red Tigers being after you," I said feeling awful for not stopping them.

"I was going to let them win tomorrow anyway but not now," he said.

"What did they... do to you whilst I was unconscious?" I asked.

"I can't really remember," he said "Can we not tell my mum or Rudy about this?"

"Jack they need to know," I said.

"It will just make them worry. My mum has got enough to worry about with m-My Granddad and everything," he pleaded.

"Fine," I said. Jack was right everyone would just worry too much.

The sun had just begun to set by the time we arrived at Jack's. His mother and Rudy were sitting on the steps on Jack's house. His mum rushed down the steps and wrapped her arms around Jack.

"I was so worried about you," she said as she choked back tears. She turned to me and hugged me tight to. "Thank you for finding him," she whispered in my hair.

Rudy walked down the steps towards us "You to okay?" he asked biting his nails.

"Were fine Rudy," I said.

"Jack is your head bleeding," asked his mum anxiously.

"Ohh yer I scrapped it on a branch," he said winking at me.

"I'll walk you home Kim," said Rudy.

*Kim*

I woke the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. Competition day. Yay. I got ready as fast as I could.

I realized I was running when I glanced at the clock in my kitchen. My mum shoved a slice of toast into my hand and pushed towards the door. "I'll drive you there before work," I mum said.

"Thaggnk gruh," I managed to say eating through my slice to toast. I was so nervous for the competition not for my fight I know I will when it. But Jacks I don't know what to think.

The Wasabi Warriors were already at the Red Tigers Dojo. Rudy had everyone huddled around in a little circle. I joined the cycle next to Rudy and Jerry. I noticed Jack's hand was in a support. "So how many matches do we need to win to beat these idoits?"I asked.

"Three. Jerry you're doing numb chucks. Milton boards. I am doing sensei vs. sensei round. Kim you're fighting one of the Red Tigers Black belt students. And Jack your against Red Dragon mysterious best fighter," Rudy said.

First, match was Rudy vs. Joseph, the Red Tigers Sensei. Joseph was a tall my with greying hair. Rudy took him down after three minute round. One point to us.

Next up was Jerry. Well he was up for a little while, and then he was down. One all.

Milton, walked to ring next is knees knocking together and hands shaking. He lasted longer than Jerry that's something. We're losing great.

"No pressure Kimmy but you have to win this," said Jack.

"There's pressure Kim. You have to do this!" Rudy shouted Jack dragged him away before he could say anything else.

The dude I was fighting was about a foot taller than me, his eyes were hard. He was probably a year older than me, maybe were the same age.

"Scared you going to get beat by a girl?" I mocked.

"You wish little girl," he said. I got into a fighting stance and the gong rang. The next couple of minutes I blocked nearly all of the attacks he threw at me. I was tiring him out. Jack had suggested I use that technique. Then much to my opponents' shock I suddenly stopped blocking and fighting back. Within the next minute or so I had him down on the floor. I pressed my foot down harder on the guys back.

"Boom goes the dynamite!" I said. I could hear Jack laughing from the crowd. But when I glance over he looked sad and nervous. He tried to smile but I saw through the cracks. The Warriors all gave me a massive group hug.

Jack didn't meet me eyes as he walked over to the ring. I shouted out good luck but he didn't even look round. I made things equal now it was down to Jack to win it for us. My mouth dropped open when I saw who Jacks opponent was. Jerry was pointing and going is that, no it can't be? "It's Carson," I said. Even saying his name made me feel sick. That cheating little rat! I could hear what Carson and Jack were saying to each other from where I stood.

"Who's your hand Jackie?" mocked Carson.

"Great. Thanks for asking," Jack said.

"It's not broken is it?" Carson said catching my eye. Broken?! Jack told me it was bruised at the most. I am going to kill him when his finished with Carson.

I didn't even notice that the gong had sounded I was so wrapped up in ways to kill Jack. Carson aimed a kick at Jack chest but Jack dodged it before it hit him. Jack attempted to kick Carson's legs from underneath him but Carson side stepped and caught jacks leg flipping him face down. Jack hit the ground with a thud. The referee stepped in the middle of the boys. Jack sat up rubbing his hand, his face twisting in pain. The referee said something to Jack and Jack nodded. Jack stood up slowly his face only showing determination.

Carson laughed. I hate him so much. Carson through a punch at Jack and Jack dodge it with his none broken hand. Using this as a distraction Jack put his foot behind Carson's leg and flipped him hard. Carson was down even longer than was before. Rudy looked more nervous than Jack.

Once Carson was back on his feet the fight began again. There fight went on for what felt like eternity. One second Jack had the upper hand next thing Carson did. Jack went down twice; his hand was definitely making him weaker. For a second I thought Carson had won when Jack went down, his eyes closed. But he got up and then using his last on ounce of strength flipped Carson. Hard.

Jack had won. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him, not even caring he was covered in sweat. The Red Tigers were finished. Jack kissed my cheek gently. For a second I thought about hitting him but I enjoyed him kissing me. Maybe, I wanted to be more than friends with jack?

* * *

**Heyy,**

**I wrote this as a one shot but if you think I should continue review or PM me 3**


	2. Chapter 2

***Kim's POV***

"You're meant to pre-heat the oven," Jack says.

"I know that," I say. I quickly turn the oven on, maybe I didn't know that.

"So what do I do with this?" Jack says holding up a carrot.

"Thought you would have known since your Mr Pre-heat the oven," I say. Jack smirks. "You wash it and then slice. Use the big knife in the top cupboard,"

I could have thought of many better partners to have for the international food project than Jack. Since the only thing Jack can cook its toast and it always burns. I start spooning our cupcake mixture into the tray.

"I bet you are glad you picked me us your partner Kimmy," says Jack smirking.

"Of course I am. I mean you're a great cook!" I say sarcastically. Jack laughs, I love his laugh. Mental note concentrate on cupcakes not Jack. It was kind of hard not to stare at Jack considering he was standing two meters away from me.

"These look perfect!" I say.

"That's because I made them," Jack says. I laugh maybe being partners with Jack is quite good.

But that's when everything went wrong. I turn around and walk towards the oven. Then Jack takes and step back and we went crash in to each other. I manage to save the cupcakes from hitting the floor but most the mixture spills out of the cases.

"Jack watch where you're going," I say. Jack says something but I am too annoyed to listen.

"I spent ages on them. I am going to have to start all over again. I can't believe you," I rant.

"Kim I am bleeding," Jack says anxiously.

"Huh?" I say.

"You made me jump when you barged into me and the knife slipped out of my hand and cut my wrist," he explained. The whole time he was talking he kept looking away from his bleeding arm.

"You bumped into me," I say.

"Does it really matter?" Jack says.

"No it doesn't" I say. I look around the kitchen.

"Where do I keeps the medical stuff?" I ask Jack.

"This is your house Kim," Jack says. Now I feel stupid. I begin rummaging through all the cupboards. Medical stuff definitely isn't in cupboard under the sink or top cupboards.

"Stop bleeding on my mums white titles, "I say.

"Where am i meant to bleed?" Jack asks.

"Over the sink!" I say reaching into the back of the middle cupboard. I grab the first aid kit from the back of the cupboard. I tip it continent on to the kitchen table.

"How bad is the cut," I ask Jack.

"I don't know," Jack says.

"Look at it then," I say opening a packet of bandages.

"Can't. I hate the sight of blood. I think I am going to be sick Kim," Jack says. I turn and look at him. His holding his arm over the sink, most of his shirt sleeve is covered in blood. His face is pale and clammy.

I walk over to him. I put one arm around his waist and the other underneath his bleeding arm. I ease him down into one of the kitchen chairs and hand him the bin just in case. I take his wrist and gently roll up his shirt sleeve.

There is long thin cut down his fore arm. It doesn't look too deep but it's pouring with blood. I grab a wad of bandages and press them down on the cut.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yes, sorry," He says meeting my eyes.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you, it wasn't your fault," I say smiling at him. After ten minutes his arm finally stops bleeding and I wrap it up in bandages.

"Are you really that afraid of blood?" I ask him packing away the first aid stuff.

"One time I passed out when I got a nose bleed and when my dad had a paper cut," he says. I laugh.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yep," he says. I put the first aid kit away and sit down opposite Jack. He smiles and his chocolate brown eyes light up.

"I never would have guessed you would have been afraid of blood," I say generally surprised.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Jack says taking his hand in mine. For second I think about shrugging his hand off but I realize I like it when he holds my hand.

"Like what?" I ask him leaning closer.

"That I am a really good kisser," he says.

"That hasn't been proven," I say jokingly.

"I'll prove it then," he says. He leans in slowly and cups my cheek in his hand. I am really going to let Jack kiss me? The answer was yes. He lips tasted of marshmallows and reminded me of summer. When he finally leans away I don't want him to.

"Does that prove it?" he asks smirking. Maybe I want to be more than friends with Jack.


End file.
